


Take you like a drug, I taste you on my tongue

by Sapphic_Lilies



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, It's almost PWP at this point, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Shameless Smut, horny teenagers are horny, kinda enemies to lovers, more like enemies to fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphic_Lilies/pseuds/Sapphic_Lilies
Summary: Another clichéd high school AU with popular mean girl Gigi and weirdo Crystal, who develop an interesting and confusing relationship, while dealing with the stress of their senior year.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 27
Kudos: 148





	1. New beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanwork and I hope you enjoy it.  
> Sidenote: English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Gigi Goode was perfect. Well… Almost. She was captain of the cheerleaders, had a 4.5 GPA, every person in her school either wanted to be her or to date her, and she was every teacher’s favorite student. The only thing that was stopping from being the perfect daughter and the most clichéd high school student ever was the fact that she was gay. She was also deeply in the closet because she knew that the moment she came out, everything that she had worked so hard to achieve would be ruined, and she would become an outcast.

Initially, her plan was simple- graduate with straight A’s, get excepted into her dream college and move out of her shitty small town. And everything was going great until her senior year when she met _her_.

It was the first day of school after summer vacation, and Gigi couldn’t be more excited for her final year. She was standing in the hallway chatting with some other cheerleaders when a girl, a few inches shorter than her, caught her attention. She had curly auburn hair, the most exaggerated makeup Gigi had ever seen and was wearing an outfit that could be described as anything, but matching- a jean jacket covered in matches with a white top, that looked to be covered in paint, underneath, a pair of pants, that looked like they were from the ’50s, and Doc Martens. Not to mention the absurd amount of jewelry she had on. Gigi told her friends, that the girl looked like a clown and they laughed along with her, but deep down she was actually fascinated by the new girl.

“ Excuse me, I’m new here, and I really need to find my locker. Could you help me? I’m Crystal by the way.”- said the new girl and held her hand out for Gigi to shake. Gigi just looked her up and down, pushed her hand away, and said:

“Just because you’re new here I’ll help you. But just know that in this school there are rules. And losers like you don’t get to talk to people like me. Understood?”- she said while looking as cocky as possible. It’s not like she wanted to be this mean to the poor girl, but she had to, to uphold her reputation. 

Though the look on Crystal’s face after she said that really shook her up. She didn’t know if the girl was on the verge of tears or if she was about to curse her out, but she definitely wasn’t ready for any of those to happen.

“ Well, the only thing I got from our lovely conversation was that you are a total bitch. So, right now, I would really love to get to class on time so it would be very nice of you to show me where my locker is.”- said Crystal and then looked at Gigi, with a forced smile on her face.

She gave Gigi the key to her locker, and after seeing the number, Gigi was convinced that the universe was against her.

“ Well, it’s your lucky day, clown. Your locker is right next to mine. That means you’ll be enjoying this”- Gigi pointed at her body-” every day, for the rest of the school year”. She was convinced that by saying that there was no way the other girl could say something to her, but it looked like Crystal was a gift that kept on giving.

“ Oh don’t worry about that, babe. My type isn’t usually straight girls who wanna experiment, but if you are offering, all of my ex-girlfriends have said I’m amazing in bed. See you in class.”- With that Crystal closed her locker, winked at Gigi, and started walking to her first class. 

After she left, Gigi was left with her mouth open, her eyes wide and the only thing she could think was: “ How the fuck am I going to survive senior year”.


	2. (Hard times) gonna take you down and laugh when you cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls find each other in the same class. Shenanigans ensue.

When her mother told her that they had to move to Indiana, Crystal wasn’t thrilled about it. Having to leave all her life and friends behind was really hard for her, but she knew that at the end of the day the work position that was offered to her father, was more important. So she packed all her stuff and after around 6 hours she was ready to start her new life.

Her first day in her new school didn’t go as bad as she thought it would. Even after her little argument with a girl, who she presumed was the head cheerleader, she walked away with a smile knowing how flushed and confused she had left the girl. It wasn’t anything new for Crystal. Growing up in a small town in Missouri and being out and proud had made her not care about the way people talked about her. 

But something told her that this wasn’t going to be the last time she bumped into this girl, whose name she didn’t even know.

Her suspicions were confirmed when on Wednesday she walked into her Spanish class and saw her sitting on the front desk, talking to a pretty blonde girl with short hair and makeup as beautiful as that of the girl next to her.

Crystal quickly went to sit on one of the empty desks in the back of the room, hoping nobody will sit next to her. A few minutes later the teacher walked into the room and started introducing herself.

“ Hello everyone! As most of you know my name is Mrs. Cooper and I will be your Spanish teacher this year. Now before we begin we have a new student with us today. Crystal, can you come up here for a little bit?”- asked the teacher. All much as she didn’t want to do it, Crystal stood up, went to the front of the classroom, and prepared herself for everyone’s judgemental looks.

“ This is Crystal and she will be joining us for her senior year. Now, Crystal, I was told that your family is originally from Mexico, is that true?”- asked Mrs. Cooper, sounding extremely enthusiastic.

Crystal just replied with a small yes. It’s not like she was embarrassed by her heritage, she was very proud to be Mexican, but she feared what her classmates may think of that.

“ So, is it correct to assume that you speak Spanish fluently and my class won’t be a problem for you?”- continued the teacher.

“ I was raised in a household where we spoke Spanish more than English, so I can safely say I feel like I am quite good at it”- said Crystal with a small chuckle at the end.

“ Well, that’s perfect. There are a few students in this class that need some extra help and I think you sitting next to them would really improve their grades. If you’re not against it I would like for you to sit on the first desk next to Gigi”

After hearing that, Gigi immediately shot up from her seat.  
“ But Mrs. Cooper why do I have to switch partners. Nicky and I always work great together and-” ” Gigi, I don’t want to hear it. Your grades are so bad that if you don’t get the help you need, you won’t be able to graduate. So, I think it’s in your best interest to let Crystal sit next to you”- with that Gigi sat back down and rolled her eyes when she saw Nicky getting up from her seat and Crystal sitting down in her spot.

As if to add insult to injury after the class had officially started Crystal leaned down and whispered in Gigi’s ear:  
“ That’s your name, huh. _Gigi_. It would sound very pretty _when I’m begging for more_ ”  
With that Crystal leaned back in her chair, a satisfied smirk on her lips, while Gigi was trying to hide how pink her cheeks had become.


	3. No day like today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Spanish project, an empty house, and two oblivious horny teenagers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is 75% smut, so if that's not your cup of tea just skip it.

Surprisingly working with Crystal wasn’t as much of a pain in the ass as Gigi thought it would be. Even though she was annoying and way too excited all of the time, Gigi sort of enjoyed her company, and with them having to see each other only twice a week it wasn’t hard to ignore her the rest of the time.

But that all came crashing when she walked into Spanish class a month later.  
“Ok class, for the next 3 weeks all of you need to work on a project in pairs. I’ll tell you the theme of the projects later, but I want you to know that your grade depends on it so you make sure you do your best”- said their teacher and continued with the class.

“So your place or mine?”- whispered Crystal. That’s when Gigi realized, that she had to spend God know how much time with Crystal working on this stupid project. She couldn’t even imagine what it would be like to be alone in the same room as Crystal for more than 10 minutes, so she quickly decided:

“ My place. Friday after school. Wait for me in the parking lot and don’t make me wait”- and with that, she turned towards the teacher, without saying anything else, while Crystal just chuckled and did the same. 

When Friday rolled around it was safe to say Crystal was extremely nervous. The thought of having to sit in Gigi Goode’s bedroom, just the two of them, was the only thing she thought about the whole day. And when the final bell finally rang Crystal almost ran to the parking lot. Wenn she got there Gigi was standing next to a black Honda Civic and looking at her phone. She looked up at Crystal and the girl took that as a sign to walk towards her.

“Nice car.”- said Crystal awkwardly.

“Thanks.”

“ So are we gonna go to your place or-”

“ Of course we’re going to my place. Did you forget that we already decided, besides I can’t imagine what your room looks like, judging by the way you dress.”- said Gigi, sounding very irritated, unlocked her car, and went to the driver’s side.

“Hey, what’s wrong with my clothes”

“Well, you dress like a lesbian clown that doesn’t know how to match her clothes. I could go on if you’d like?”- Gigi was obviously teasing her, but two could play at that game.

“ Not all of us want to look like a preppy Barbie doll. In your case a _slutty_ preppy Barbie doll. I dress how I dress, so I can express myself and “ lesbian clown” is a pretty good description for me in general.”- finished Crystal with a smirk.

“ Ok then, lesbo. I also don’t dress for others just so you know.”

“ Oh, then you don’t wear short skirts and high heels just so all of the boys swoon after you?”

“ I do enjoy the attention, but my need to look fashionable is stronger than my need to be objectified by horny teenagers.” 

“ Well, well, well. Looks like miss Goode is not as shallow as I thought. So you got brains AND beauty, _baby_.”- Gigi blushed at that and their conversation ended shortly after.

That pet name again. Gigi didn’t want to admit it, but every time Crystal said it she felt her stomach drop. She decided to ignore it and luckily they were only a few minutes away from her house.

When they arrived in front of the big house, that almost looked like a mansion, they got out of the car and went inside.

“I just knew you would be rich, Barbie. This isn’t even a house- it’s a goddamn mansion.” Crystal was pretty amazed. She thought that her house was average but Gigi’s was like 3 times bigger than hers.

They walked up to Gigi’s room. Just as Crystal imagined it was huge and extremely pink. A queen-sized bed in the middle, a vanity covered in makeup in one corner, a desk in the other, and a closet that was so big a few people could probably fit in it.

“ Wow, your room is also huge, which is not surprising. It’s also very you.”

“ Thanks, I guess”- Gigi chuckled awkwardly.

They stayed quiet for a few seconds until Crystal spoke up:

“ Look, I know that we aren’t friends or anything and you probably want to be anywhere, but here right now, but for this project to work I think we should at least get to know each other.”

“So what we’re gonna play 21 questions like some stupid 9th graders”

“I am simply making a suggestion, no need to be a bitch about it.”

“ Ok, ok we’ll play your stupid game. 

They went and sat on Gigi’s big bed, facing each other.

“I’ll start... are you a virgin?”- smirked Gigi knowingly.

“Wow there, Barbie, you got right to it, huh. Well to answer your question… I’m not. I’ve done quite a lot of stuff…” 

“ With only girls or…”- Gigi cut her off.

“Now, baby, you only get one question per turn and it’s my turn now. Let me think for a second… I got it. What’s the weirdest thing you’ve ever done?”

“ Oh my god, you’re so boring and corny. One time during freshman year I and a couple of friends went out, got blackout drunk and I woke up fully clothed but with no underwear. To this day I still have no idea what happened.”

“ You really are a wild one aren’t you, miss Goode.”

“ I try. My turn, I would like to get my answer now. Have you only had sex with girls or also with guys.”

“ My first time was with a girl, but before that, I fooled around with some guys. Even had a boyfriend for a few weeks. That was probably when I realized I didn’t even like guys, at all. So I broke up with him and he actually took it pretty well.”

“ Wow, I did not expect that for an answer.”

“ What did you think? I’ve always known that I like pussy?”

“No, sorry I just assumed, because you’re so… you know… you and I- just forget it, okay!? 

“ Ok, don’t worry you didn’t insult me. Now, what about you, miss Goode, have you ever fooled around with a girl?”

That was a question Gigi was not prepared for. She felt her stomach drop and her whole body flush. Her only way out of this was to lie.

“ No, of course not. Not all of us are raging lesbos like you, clown”- said Gigi, immediately going into defensive mode.

“ Have you ever wanted to, though?”- said Crystal as she moved closer to Gigi, already in her personal space.

“ No! Of course not! I’m not some fucking dyke!”- Gigi said, getting redder by the second and her voice sounding very high pitched.

“ Are you sure”- Said Crystal, while she stared right into Gigi’s eyes and moved closer until they were just a few inches away from each other-” Because you look really flushed right now. I would even say a little _turned on_.”- she whispered the last part and because of how close they were to each other she could hear Gigi letting out a small breath and almost wincing.

“ You know”- Crystal continued- “ by the way you look at me I can tell you one thing I know for sure”- she moved closer so now their noses were touching, and they were almost chest to chest-” no straight girl looks at women like that.” She smirked and that was the last straw for Gigi, who pounced and almost attacked Crystal’s lips with hers.

They started with hard kisses, biting and nibbling at each other’s lips until their kissing became even more heated, and Gigi swept her tongue across Crystal’s bottom lip, asking her for permission to explore her mouth. Crystal eagerly parted her lips, and Gigi immediately put her tongue inside. As she explored her mouth, Crystal started letting out little moans, that just encouraged Gigi to continue doing it. When they parted away, a string of saliva connecting them, they rested their foreheads together and started breathing heavily. 

That only lasted until they caught their breath. After maybe a minute or two, Crystal straddled Gigi’s lap and started kissing her neck. At first, she just left small pecks around her ears and down her neck, but after that, she sucked Gigi’s earlobe into her mouth and the surprised moan, the girl underneath her let out, was like music to her ears. She started moving downwards, biting, and sucking Gigi’s sensitive neck. The purple marks she left contrasted against Gigi’s pale skin and Crystal was extremely proud of her work. 

The thing that made Gigi completely lose it, was when Crystal bit down on her pulse point. She left out a moan, her back arching, and one of her hands tangled itself into Crystal’s curls, while the other when down to grab a handful of her ass. The sudden contact made Crystal whine, as she bit her neck even harder, just to hear those beautiful noises and feel Gigi’s hands all over her.

Crystal pushed Gigi down on the bed and started kissing her collarbones, her hands playing with Gigi’s shirt.

“ Can I take this off?”- asked Crystal, blush high on her cheeks.

Gigi looked taken back at that. She guessed she didn’t expect Crystal to be so… gentle and careful with her. That simple gesture alone made Gigi’s heart melt.

“ Of course you can. You have no idea how much I want this”- said Gigi. She smiled at Crystal and caressed her cheek before pulling her down for another kiss.

The next kiss was electrifying. Crystal quickly put her hands under Gigi’s shirt, exploring her soft skin underneath, touching every dip and curve. She took it off and just stopped to stare for a few seconds. 

“ What are you looking at, baby?”- asked Gigi curiously, using the pet name she loved so much. 

“ You are just so beautiful. You are the most stunning girl I’ve ever met.”That was probably the nicest thing, any of Gigi's partners have said to her and she felt herself blush once again. Crystal, of course, decided to ruin the sweet moment.

“ Also, your titties are fucking amazing.”- she said laughing.

Gigi also started laughing and playfully hit Crystal on the arm.

“ Way to ruin the moment, bitch.”

“ I’m sorry, I’m sorry”- started giggling Crystal.

“ Just shut up and kiss me again.”

With that Crystal leaned down and captured her lips again. She started going lower until she was placing hot kisses over Gigi’s breasts and toned stomach. She carefully put her hand around Gigi’s sides and started toying with her bra, once again asking for permission. When she saw Gigi nodding at her, she eagerly took of the lacy white bra, and her hands immediately went to cup the newly exposed, perky breasts. Gigi started moaning and Crystal leaned down to suck one of her pink nipples into her mouth. Gigi got even louder, so Crystal gently bit down, then popped off of the hardened nipple with a loud sound and started paying attention to other, that was just as hard.

“ Crys, Crys. If you continue doing that I’ll come.”- panted Gigi, as she pushed Crystal off her.

“ Isn’t that the point, baby girl?” -smirked Crystal. 

“ It is, but I also want you to feel good.”

“ And how would you do that, miss “ I’ve never been with a girl, I’m not a dyke?”

“ Guess I just have to show you then”. With that, Gigi switched their positions and got on top of Crystal. She kissed her again and in the meantime took the other girl's shirt off . 

“ Oh my god, you have a _tattoo_?! What does it say”

“ Would you believe me if I told you it says “One Direction” in Arabic?”

“ You are so stupid. But also very hot. Can I take off your bra now?” They both started giggling at that, and after she got permission, Gigi took it off and admired the sight in front of her. 

_A nipple piercing_. Crystal had a nipple piercing. Gigi’s eyes widened and the only thing she wanted to do was _touch_. She started palming Crystal’s big, full breasts, carefully playing with her nipples and paying special attention to the one with the piercing.

The girl underneath her was making all kinds of filthy sounds, her back arching off of the mattress and her thighs pressed together, desperate to be touched. Gigi decided she had teased enough and her hands went down to the button on Crystal’s pants. She looked up, and when she saw Crystal looking at her, pupils dilated, her whole body flushed and covered in sweat, she unbuttoned them and helped Crystal wiggle out of them.

“You are so wet for me aren’t you, beautiful?”- asked Gigi looking at the wet spot on Crystal’s panties. She put her hand there and Crystal almost screamed out of pleasure. 

“ Please, please, just fuck me already”- begged Crystal.

“Anything for you, doll”

Gigi put her hands on Crystal’s hips and started kissing her thighs, biting the soft and sensitive skin. Crystal was a moaning mess by the time Gigi got to her inner thighs. She gently bit down on the flesh, glistening with sweat, just under where Crystal wanted to be touched the most. After a few minutes of teasing, she parted them, her fingernails leaving little red marks. 

“ Please, I need you so fucking bad”- Crystal begged, already desperate to be touched.

With one swift motion, Gigi took off her soaked panties and placed her knee between Crystal’s thighs. Crystal moaned at the contact and started eagerly fucking herself on Gigi’s leg. When Gigi moved her leg, that was covered in Crystal’s wetness, the girl underneath let out a whine, because of the loss friction.

Before Crystal could say anything, Gigi ran her fingers through her wet folds and looked Crystal right in the eyes, as she licked and sucked her fingers until they were clean. The taste of Crystal on her tongue was almost intoxicating to Gigi. 

“You taste so good, princess”

The only answer she got was a series of moans, so she put her hands on Crystal’s pussy again and started circling and applying pressure to her clit. Crystal was shaking and begging for more and Gigi decided to stop edging her. She slowly put one finger inside Crystal and the girl in question screamed in pleasure. She continued applying pressure to her clit with her palm and slipped another finger in.

Crystal was now ridding Gigi’s fingers, fast and hard, her head rolled back and her eyes closed. 

“ Gigi, I can’t take it anymore I’m gonna- Oh my god, oh, fuck” Crystal was cut off by Gigi replacing her fingers with her tongue, making her lose it. Crystal tangled her hands in Gigi's thick blonde hair and pulled at the strands. Gigi continued licking and kissing until Crystal came, cursing and screaming Gigi’s name. 

Gigi came up from where she was, between the other girl’s legs. She watched as Crystal’s thighs shook violently after her orgasm and felt herself getting wetter. 

After Crystal calmed down, she laid her head of Gigi’s chest and put her arms around her waist.

“ That was fucking amazing.”- said Crystal, her voice quiet, still catching her breath.

“ Yeah”- said Gigi, breathless as well.

“ You lied about, never having done it with a girl didn’t you”- smirked Crystal and looked at Gigi.

“ No shit, Sherlock. I’m a big old lesbian just like you”- chuckled Gigi softly.

“ I knew it.”

“ Don’t act so cocky now, princess, or there won’t be a round two.”

“ I could wait for that, but I don’t know about you, baby girl. I’m pretty sure you’re all hot and bothered right now. I can imagine just how wet you are.” Crystal rolled on top on her so that they were chest to chest and Gigi moaned at the contact.

“ Do you want me to make you feel so fucking good, babe?” Crystal whispered in Gigi’s ear.

“ Yes.”-said Gigi quietly.

“ Then just lean back and enjoy yourself, baby”- Crystal took of Gigi’s pants and underwear in one go and positioned herself between the girl’s legs, ready to get to work.


	4. Tell me something that I'll forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Developing feelings after having "meaningless" sex? Couldn't be me.

Crystal and Gigi stayed cuddled together for what seemed like forever until Gigi spoke up:

" As much as I am enjoying this- and trust me it's heavenly- I think we should actually focus on our project."

" Noo, I don't want to. Can't we just stay in bed forever?"- whined Crystal and looked at Gigi, pouting.

" Nope and if you don't get up by yourself, I'll push you out of the bed."

" I give you one of the best orgasms of your life and this is how you're repaying me?! That is extremely rude, babe."

" Just shut up and get dressed."- laughed Gigi softly.

Crystal watched as Gigi got up, in all her naked glory, and went to get some clothes from her closet.

" Are you just going to stare at me or…?"

" I am I not allowed to admire the view?"- smirked Crystal.

" Of course you are"- Gigi went and placed a soft kiss on Crystal's waiting lips-" Now, please, get dressed."

" Fine, but I need some other clothes."

" No problem. You can borrow some of mine."

Gigi picked out a random shirt and some yoga pants and laid them on the bed.

Wasting no time, Crystal got up, found her underwear from where it was on the floor next to the bed, and started getting dressed. She noticed how Gigi was watching everything she did.

" Who's the one staring now, huh?"

" Shut up, it's not my fault you're like really pretty"- blushed Gigi.

Crystal put on all of the clothes and went and kissed Gigi again. She tried to deepen the kiss, but Crystal pulled away and reminded her:

" Project now, kissing later okay?"- she smiled at the girl, placing her hands on her waist.

" Fine, fine, let's get to work"- signed Gigi.

They managed to work for a full hour before Crystal decided she’s bored. But instead of saying something, she just sat there and looked at Gigi. This was one of the first times she had properly looked at the girl. At school, Gigi was too busy either ignoring her or bickering with her. She was beautiful, there’s no denying that, long blonde hair, toned body and bone structure to die for. A real-life Barbie doll. But right now, Crystal was seeing a different side to her. A softer one- the most popular and loved girl in her whole school, sitting in her pink bedroom, hair a mess, and wearing a loose sweater and sweatpants. Crystal just smiled at the thought, that she was probably one of the only people, who have gotten to see this side of her.

“ Crys, are going to continue staring at me or are we going to do this stupid project?”- said Gigi and raised her eyebrow.

“ I’m sorry, I just zoned out, you know”- Crystal sighed-” Can we, please, take a break. I feel like my brain is about to shut off”

“ Yeah, sure. Do you want to grab a snack or something?”

“ I’m literally starving. Let’s go.”

They walked to the kitchen and Gigi went to look for food in her fridge. Meanwhile, Crystal sat on the kitchen counter.

“ I don’t mean to pry”- started Crystal-” but I noticed your parents aren’t here, and I don’t mean to be rude or anything, just got curious and-”

“ Crystal. You’re rambling.”- Gigi turned to look at her, carrying a tub of ice cream and two spoons-” It’s fine. My parents aren’t home most of the time. They work a lot and they’re usually out of town. We have maids and stuff and they keep me company most of the time.”- explained Gigi, then sat next to Crystal on the counter.

“ That’s a little sad”- frowned Crystal.

“ I know”- Gigi smiled sadly and handed her one of the spoons- “ But there’s not really something I can do about it. Besides, there are some plus sides to having the house all to myself”- said Gigi, looking smug, and took a spoonful of ice cream. 

“ You fucking pervert”- Crystal pushed her lightly.

“ You see, I was talking about throwing parties. Who’s really the pervert?”

Crystal also took some ice cream and then turned to Gigi:

“ If I’m not wrong, you kissed me first, so it’s still you.”

“ Okay, let’s just call it truce and get back to work”- Gigi hopped off the counter.

“ Nooo, I don’t want to, it’s boring”- whined Crystal.

Gigi grabbed her by the hands and tried to pull her down, but Crystal managed to free her hands and pulled Gigi by the neck, connecting their lips. It was a short kiss, their lips barely touching before Gigi put their foreheads together.

“ Are you going to keep doing that?”- asked Gigi.

“ Doing what?”- asked Crystal and cocked her head to the side.

“ Kissing me and stuff”

“ You’re letting me, though”

“I am, but it just feels a little weird. Yesterday I was acting like you’re the most annoying person on earth and today we’re acting like an old married couple.”

“ Is there something wrong with that. I like this more than you insulting me every 10 minutes.”- Crystal said and wrapped her hands around Gigi’s neck. But Gigi just removed them and took a step back from Crystal.

“ It’s just a little weird, that’s all I’m saying. It’s gonna take me some time to get used to the affection and all. Let’s just get back to work.”- smiled Gigi weakly.

They worked for a few more hours until Crystal said she had to go home and Gigi was left alone in her bedroom. She laid on her bed and started thinking about all the shit that happened, all in one day. She had sex with Crystal. Even worse she liked it. She liked the way the other girl made her feel. Crystal was affectionate, joyful, and extremely kind. She was everything Gigi wasn’t or well, pretended not to be. 

Gigi Goode was an ice queen. She was untouchable. She turned down every person, who asked her out. All of her previous relationships never lasted for more than a week. But maybe, just maybe, the notorious cheerleading captain was falling head over heels for a certain redhead.


	5. Everybody talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst time

When Gigi woke up the following Monday, she didn’t expect anything interesting to happen. She got up, picked out her clothes, and put her makeup on. After she was ready, she got in her car and drove to school. There she met up with Nicky and the other cheerleaders. Nothing was out of the ordinary until lunch rolled around.

As she and the team entered the cafeteria, she saw Crystal, whose eyes immediately lit up, when she saw the other girl. Crystal was as bubbly as always, curly hair covering her shoulders, colorful outfit, bold makeup, and a huge smile on her face, that just got wider when she saw Gigi.

She walked up to Gigi, completely ignoring the group of girls behind her.

“ Hey, Gigi, I was wanted to ask you if-”

“ I’m going to stop you right there, clown central.”- said one the cheerleaders, whose name Gigi didn’t even remember. She thought it started with a D, but she didn’t really care. The only girls from the team she considered her friends were Nicky and Jaida, but as the “leader” of the group, she had to hang out with all of them, even if she didn’t like it.

“ I don’t who or what made you think you could talk to any of us, not to mention Gigi fucking Goode”- continued the girl.

“ I just wanted to ask her something quickly-”-Crystal defended herself.

“ Why the fuck would you do that, though? I don’t think the two of you are friends. Actually, scratch that- I know there’s no way you’re friends or ever will be. No one likes perverted lesbians, who creep on girls in the locker rooms”

“ Oh my God, are you really that fucking stupid, to think I do that”- laughed Crystal, but she sounded a little frustrated- “ I swear you people have worms for brains. A bunch of stuck up bitches, who rely solely on mommy and daddy’s money and don’t know shit about real life”

Gigi knew this could continue all day so she decided to interfere. 

“ Both of you shut the fuck up”- she exclaimed loudly- “ You”- she pointed at the cheerleader -” calm down. And you,”- she pointed at Crystal- “you need to finally understand how things work around here. You never talk to me again or my girls ever again. Did you get that, creep?”

“ Loud and fucking clear”- said Crystal through gritted teeth and turned to walk out of the cafeteria, but before she was out she looked back at Gigi:

“ Oh, and Gigi”- she put her middle finger up and looked straight into her eyes-” go fuck yourself”- with that she stormed out, leaving Gigi feeling something, she would later realize to be guilt.

She didn't see Crystal for the rest of the day, but when she did, she was standing in the parking lot and smoking.

" You know that stuff kills people, right?"- Gigi walked towards her, but Crystal just rolled her eyes and took another drag from the cigarette.

" You know I'm talking to you, right. Or have you lost your ability to hear"- Gigi said, annoyed.

Crystal turned to her and looked at her, her eyes puffy and red. Gigi realized she was crying.

" And you suffer from short term memory loss or something because you were the one who fucking told me not to talk to you" 

" You know I didn't mean it like that-"

" Do I, Gigi. Do you really think you can say all that shit to me and it won't affect me in any way?"- Crystal said her voice breaking.

" You know I don't see you like that."

" You maybe don't. But the others sure as hell do. It's not really fun being called slurs and made fun of by 80% of the people here. And their “queen” encouraging them sure as hell isn't doing to make it better."- Crystal had a tear rolling from her eye and Gigi instinctively went to wipe it off, but Crystal pushed her hand away.

" I didn't think of that. I'm so sorry." She truly hadn't thought about what Crystal had to go through, just because she was her authentic self and didn't hide behind a fake persona like Gigi did. Gigi wasn’t really used to caring about anyone, except herself. She knew that to achieve her goals, she had to focus solely on them. She kept everything to herself and never bothered anyone with her feelings. Besides, there weren’t many people in her life, who would actually listen to her- her parents were never home, and all of the people she hung out with only liked her because of her popularity. That only left Nicky and Jaida, and as much as she loved them, she didn’t trust them enough to tell them all of her secrets.

But she had already opened up to Crystal about her family. She felt so safe with the other girl and seeing her like that, crying and all because of something Gigi said, broke her. She didn’t want to admit it but she had definitely developed feelings for Crystal and had to make it up to the girl.

“ Look, I’m not really good with emotional stuff, but if there’s any way I can make it up to you, I’ll do it. I don’t care what it is.”- she said, determination in her voice.

Crystal didn’t reply and just looked up at her.

“ Well then. I have an idea. Let’s go out. This Friday. I’ll pick you up and show you around town and we could go to dinner or something?”- Gigi smiled weakly. She looked at Crystal with hopeful eyes. The other girl stayed silent for a few moments before she spoke up.

“ It’s a date.”- Crystal said, a small smile on her face, and got on her tippy toes to kiss Gigi on the cheek. Gigi touched her cheek and turned to look at the other girl, who smiled at her and walked away. Gigi walked to her car, a huge smile on her face.


	6. It's just a fantasy/But sometimes a fantasy Is all you need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I plan on writing smut in this chapter? No. Did I do it anyway? Yes.  
> Please enjoy!

The first thing Crystal realized the next morning was that 1. she was going on a date with Gigi fucking Goode and 2. Gigi didn’t know where she lived and couldn’t pick her up. So she decided she would try and talk to her about it at school.

That was, of course, easier said than done. She had to talk to her when there was no one around. Her plan was quite simple- she would just wait for Gigi in the parking lot.

But Crystal didn’t account for the fact that Gigi had cheer practice after school. A two-hour cheer practice. But her mother didn’t raise a quitter so she just waited for 3 hours until Gigi showed up. Crystal jumped from where she was leaning against Gigi’s car and almost ran to the other girl before she noticed she wasn’t alone. Her smile immediately fell.

“ Oh, uh, hey Crystal, what are you doing here? Wait, have you been waiting for me for the last 2 hours?!”- exclaimed Gigi, surprised.

“ Yeah.”- Crystal said quietly, because of the presence of the other girl. Gigi probably noticed that and pushed Nicky in front of herself.

“ Crystal, this is Nicky, my best friend. And Nicky, this is Crystal my um-”

“ Her partner for the Spanish project.”- Crystal added quickly.

“ It’s a pleasure to meet you, chérie!”- said Nicky with a very thick accent and went and kissed both of Crystal’s cheeks, leaving the girl stunned.

“ Gigi, mon amour, I think I broke her.”- Nicky turned to Gigi and chuckled softly.

“ She’s gonna be fine don’t worry. So Crystal, want did you want to talk about.”

“ Um, about our plans on Friday”- Crystal started but panicked-” to work on the project”- she added quickly- “ You don’t know where I live.”

“ I completely forgot about that. Give me your phone.”- Gigi demanded and Crystal took it out of her pocket and handed it to her. Gigi typed something in and then returned it.

“ There. Now you have my number. Text me the details later.”

“ Okay, I- I‘ll do that, yeah.”- stammered Crystal.

“ Yeah. See you on Friday.”- smiled Gigi softly.

“ It was great meaning you, chérie!”- said Nicky as they were getting into Gigi’s car.

“ You too.”- and with that, they drove off.

When Crystal got home she quickly said hello to her parents and went to her room, claiming to be tired. In reality, she just couldn’t wait to text Gigi about their plans on Friday. She still couldn’t believe it. She, Crystal Methyd, the town weirdo and the new girl in school was going on a date with Gigi Goode. She wanted to make a big deal out of it, but not only did she not really have any friends, but even if she did Gigi wasn’t out, and she wasn’t about to out the poor girl. So she settled for being exited in the privacy of her room.

She changed into some comfier clothes and started going through her social medias. As she was doing it, her phone chimed with a message.

_Gigi: Hey, can you tell me your address?_

**Yeah, I’ll send it right away.**

_Great. I’ll pick you up around 7 p.m. if that works for you?_

**Perfect. Can’t wait.**

With that, she put her phone down, not expecting the conversation to continue, but after a minute or two, she got another text.

_I’m so fucking bored right now. Tell me what you’re doing._

**Nothin much. Scrolling through Instagram and shit.**

_Well, I need you to entertain me._

**And how am I to do that, miss Goode.**

After she typed her message, she waited for a few minutes before the next one came.

_What are you wearing?_

Crystal stared at the message for a while, not knowing how to respond.

**You can’t be suggesting what I think you are.**

_What if I am. Would you be into that?_

**Maybe. It’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before, so what do I have to lose ;)**

_Well then. I’ll ask again: what are you wearing?_

Crystal stood up from her desk and laid in her bed, getting ready for what was about to happen next.

**Just some casual clothes- shorts and a shirt. What about you.**

_No, before I tell you that, I need you to strip for me._

**But how would you know if I actually did it?**

_You’ll send me pics of course._

Crystal’s throat went dry at that thought, but none the less, she took off her clothes and took a picture of herself, just in her underwear, and sent it to Gigi.

_You look so gorgeous, princess. All laid out just for me._

**Now I want my answer. What are YOU wearing?**

Instead of a message, Crystal just received a picture. She opened it and felt heat pool in her stomach.

The picture was of Gigi, laying in her bed, completely naked, covering her breasts with one hand, touching herself with the other, and biting her lip.

**Oh my god, give a girl a warning, could you?**

_I’m too horny for that right now._

**You can be such a brat, you know that.**

_I do. Now get on with it._

Crystal laughed and then took off her bra, and took another picture.

_You look so fucking hot._

**What would you do if you were here?**

_Firstly, I would do anything to get my hands on your tits. I’ll kiss you all over and then after I’m done teasing you, I’ll fuck you hard and rough. I’ll make you scream my name, just like last time._

Crystal imagined what that would be like. She slipped her hand into her panties and started rubbing her clit, thinking about the last time she’d done something similar with Gigi.

_Are you touching yourself, baby._

**Yeah.**

_Are you wet for me?_

**I’m fucking soaked.**

_Then I want you to finger yourself. Think about me when you do it. Imagine I’m there._

Crystal put one finger in herself and started fucking herself, getting ready to add another finger.

As she was adding the second one she heard her phone ring and to no surprise it was Gigi. She answered, put her on speaker, and continued what she was doing.

“ Are fucking yourself, baby. How good does it feel?”

“ It’s so good, so fucking good.”- Crystal moaned.

“ You’re such a good girl, so good for me. Are you close?”

Crystal added a third finger and moaned loudly. She heard Gigi also moan and started fucking herself harder.

“ Gigi, I’m gonna come, I’m so close.”- Crystal panted.

“ Then go on, baby. Come for me.”- Gigi almost growled.

Crystal came with a loud moan and heard Gigi do the same right after her. For a while they just laid and listened to each other breath, waiting to calm down.

“ Didn’t know I would enjoy phone sex that much”- said Gigi, still a little breathless.

“ I never thought I would even have phone sex in the first place.”- laughed Crystal.

“ But did you enjoy it?”- asked Gigi, sounding a little concerned.

“ It was amazing and very hot, and I liked it a lot. Don’t worry. Though it was better in person.”- teased Crystal. Gigi laughed and the sound made Crystal meld.

“ Maybe on Friday.”

They talked for a few more hours, discussing everything and nothing at the same time. When they finally hung up, Crystal had a dorky smile on her face and was even more excited for Friday, as if that was even possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is most definitely going to be the long-awaited first date.


	7. You're the star and I am the blackened sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the long-awaited first date, that goes better than expected.

The moment Crystal got home from school on Friday, she started getting ready. She showered, went through every piece of clothing in her closet until she found the perfect outfit- a magenta romper with flower print, a matching headband, and heels- and then sat down to do her hair and makeup.

She was ready around 6:45 p.m. and went to the living room to wait there. Her mother was sitting on the couch, reading a book, and looked up when she heard her daughter enter the room.

“ Where are you going all dressed up, mija”- she asked, amused.

“ I’m going out with a girl from my Spanish class.”- Crystal blushed.

“ Oh, who is this new girlfriend I know nothing about?”- her mom teased, making her blush even deeper.

“Mamá! She’s not my girlfriend!”

“ Whatever you say, chiquita”- she looked down at her book again, but right as she did that the doorbell rang- “ Looks like the mysterious girl is here.”

Crystal went to open the door and was left speechless. In front of her stood Gigi, wearing a black pencil skirt, a white blouse with poofy sleeves and thigh-high boots. Everything from her outfit to her hair was styled to perfection, and Crystal found herself wondering how she got so lucky, to be able to go on a date with the most beautiful girl in the world. She realized she was staring and looked at Gigi, a little embarrassed. 

“ Hey, you look um- wow, just wow.”- Crystal chuckled.

“ You as well.”- Gigi blushed and smiled softly.- “ Are you ready to go?”

“ Yeah, I am just let me say bye to my mom.”- Crystal said then turned to her mom, who instead stood up and walked up to her.

“ Now, cariño, won’t you introduce me to your friend.”- Crystal sighed loudly at her mother’s antics.

“ Gigi, this is my mom. And mom, this is Gigi.”

“ It’s wonderful to meet you, Mrs. Methyd.”- Gigi reached out to shake her hand.

“ You too. And please call me Virginia”- she shook Gigi’s hand and smiled.

“ Ok, we have to go now, bye mom, love you.”- Crystal said quickly, grabbed Gigi by the hand, and dragged her out of the doorway, closing the door on the way out.

“ She seems nice.”- Gigi said, amused by the mother-daughter duo.

“ Oh, she is, but she’s also the literal worst.”

They walked to Gigi’s car, which was parked in front of the house, hand in hand, and before they got in, Gigi cupped Crystal’s face and gave her a small peck on the lips.

“ I want to say that you look absolutely gorgeous tonight.”

“ You already kind of said that.”- pointed out Crystal.

“ Just take the compliment, idiot.”- Gigi rolled her eyes.

“ Same goes to you too. Oh God, how do I always manage to date the prettiest girls in town.”-Crystal sighed dramatically. Gigi laughed at that and Crystal gave her another small kiss. After that, they got in the car. 

Gigi turned the radio on some random station and started driving. They sat quietly, just enjoying the music, for a few minutes, until curiosity got the best of Crystal.

“ Not to ruin the surprise or anything, but where are we actually going?”

“ I was thinking that I could take you to this little diner, that my parents brought me to when I was little, we could eat, talk and after that, I want to show you my favorite place in town. How does that sound?”- Gigi looked at her with hopeful eyes.

“ It sounds amazing.”- reassured her Crystal and squeezed her knee lightly.

After about 10 minutes they got to the diner. It was a small building, painted in pastel colors. They got in and sat at one of the booths, facing each other. A nice waitress handed them their menus and they started flipping through them, stealing glances at one another, while the other wasn’t looking.

“ Do you want to look like the sappiest couple in the world and share a milkshake?”- Gigi asked as she put her menu down.

“ You’re telling me I’ll get to live my Grease fantasy? Then absolutely. Vanilla is my favorite.”- Crystal exclaimed. 

Their waitress took their orders and smiled when she heard the girls ask for a milkshake with two straws. They spent the rest of their time in the diner telling each other childhood stories, sharing secrets, laughing, and having the best time of their lives.

After they paid, they got in Gigi’s car again and she drove them to the place she had mentioned earlier. It was a cliff in the outskirts of the town, overlooking it. With it being dark outside, the whole town was lit up and the stars above it shone just as bright.

“ This is my favorite spot in town. I always come here when I need some peace and quiet, which is quite often.”- Gigi explained as they got out of the car.

They sat down on the grass, looking at the city. Their hands were next to each other and Crystal decided to intertwine them. She felt Gigi start stroking her hand with her thumb.

“ Do you have plans for the future? After we graduate?”- she asked Crystal, her voice soft.

“ Go to a nice college. Study art, maybe literature, honestly anything arts-related.” - Crystal sighed and laid on the grass. Gigi laid next to her. 

“ What about you? I’m sure you have it all figured out.”- she turned to Gigi.

“ I’ve always had this plan for myself and my future. Get through high school with good grades, go to college, and finally escape this little town. Though there might be something or someone, that’s made me rethink it.”- she turned toward Crystal. The other girl was left tongue-tied, at which Gigi chuckled. She brought Crystal’s palm to her face and left a gentle kiss there.

Crystal smiled, cupped Gigi’s cheek, and pulled their faces together, connecting their lips in a tender kiss. They kissed lazily for a few minutes until Crystal got on top of Gigi, and their kiss became more heated. They made out for what seemed like hours and when they parted, they realized how late it was and decided to go home.

The car ride to Crystal’s house wasn’t much different from the one at the beginning of their date. The only different thing was the dopey smiles both of the girls had.

They reached Crystal’s house and Gigi walked with her to her front door.

“ Tonight was amazing.”- said Gigi and grabbed Crystal’s hands.-” I really hope we’ll, maybe, do it again?”

“ Absolutely. One hundred percent. This was the best date I’ve ever been on.”- both of the girls smiled and Crystal kissed Gigi one last time before they said their goodbyes and Crystal got inside her house.

She felt giddy and had the brightest smile on her face, which was obviously noticed by her mother, who was waiting for her in the living room.

“ I assume the date was good”- she raised her eyebrow.

“ It was amazing.”- Crystal sighed and her mother smiled at her fondly.

“ I’m happy for you, mija. Now go get some sleep.”- Crystal hugged her mother and went to her room, just now feeling how exhausted she really was. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	8. I tried to fight, but I can't help it/Don't care if this is my worst mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and smut. Get ready for an angsty coming out and a lot of emotions in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Spanish and French are once again translated using Google, so I hope it makes sense.

Gigi and Crystal definitely got even closer after their date. They spent most of their free time at each other’s houses- gossiping, doing homework, making out, on dates or talking on the phone, and texting for hours on end. 

But that didn’t mean, that the way they acted towards each other in school changed. If anything, they tried to stay as far away from one another, knowing that the yearning they would feel, would be too strong. 

But sometimes they couldn’t stop themselves. Stolen glances in the hallways, hidden half-smiles during lunch, teasing touches in Spanish class, and of course the occasional make-out session under the bleachers or wherever they could be alone, away from prying eyes. 

It had become almost routine for them to sneak out, fool around, and then continue on with their day as if nothing happened. And they were doing just that one Thursday before all hell broke loose.

During lunch, Gigi caught Crystal’s attention and right after sat up and walked out of the cafeteria. Crystal, knowing what that meant, immediately stood up and walked after her. She followed her to the bathroom and after she looked around, to see if anyone saw them, she went inside.

Gigi was fixing her lipstick in the mirror and turned around at the sound of the room opening. She smiled when she saw who entered and put her lipstick in her bag. She walked to Crystal and wrapped her hands around her waist.

“ Hey.”- she said and pecked the other girl on the lips.

“ Hey, yourself.”- Crystal said and wrapped her hands around the taller girl’s neck.

“ It’s always so boring without you. Why can’t we have Spanish every day.”- whined Gigi and pouted.

“ Maybe that way you’ll finally get better at it.”- Crystal kissed her again.

“ Hey, don’t be mean I have gotten better.”- Gigi argued.

“ Sure you have, princesa.”- smiled Crystal.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying feeling the other close until Gigi spoke up.

“ I have cheer practice today.”- she started.  
“ Yeah, I know”- Crystal cut her off, but Gigi put her finger on her lips, silencing her so she could continue.

“ I want you to meet me in the locker room after. I’ll text you when all the other girls have left.”

“ And for what, baby”- Crystl raised her brow.

“ You’ll see.”- Gigi bit her lip, a wicked smile already on her face- “ Now let’s get to class.”

With one last kiss, the girls went their separate ways.

Crystal waited in the library until Gigi was done. She tried to do her homework, but was way too distracted, thinking about all the things she and Gigi could do in the empty locker room. Just the thought of Gigi in her uniform, sweaty from training, was enough to make Crystal blush like crazy.

When Gigi finally texted her, Crystal got her things and quickly got to the locker room. She walked in hesitantly. 

“ Hello? Gigi?”- Crystal called out.

“ Hey, Crys.”- Gigi walked out from behind one of the lockers. Crystal almost drooled at the sight. She was wearing her cheer uniform- a cropped shirt and a tight skirt, that left little go the imagination, in the school colors: red and white. And God did Gigi look good in it. Her long hair in a ponytail, framing her face, and her body as if sculpted by the most talented sculptor in the world.

She walked towards Crystal, slightly swaying her hips as she did. She wrapped her hands around Crystal’s neck, whose hands went on the cheerleader’s hips.

“ Do you like it?”- Gigi leaned in and whispered in her ear.

“ I absolutely love it.”- Crystal said and squeezed her hips, the other girl letting out a little moan.

Crystal could no longer control herself and attacked Gigi with her mouth. The other girl left out a surprised gasp, that allowed Crystal to slip her tongue inside her mouth. Their kisses were messy and hard, both of them bitting and fighting for control.

Crystal’s hands started moving from Gigi’s hips to her ass, groping her. The other girl moaned loudly. Her moan turned into a surprised gasp when Crystal pulled her up, holding her by the backs of her thighs. Gigi wrapped her legs around Crystal’s waist and moaned at the change in their position.

“ Do you like being manhandled, baby?”- Crystal said and then started kissing her neck.

“ So much”- Gigi said as she tangled her hand in Crystal’s curls.

Crystal walked forward until Gigi’s back hit the lockers with a loud bang. Crystal continued her assault on the girl’s neck, raising one of her knees between Gigi’s thighs. The girl gasped at the contact and started grinding against Crystal.

“ What do you want, _nena_?”

“ I want you to fuck me.”- Gigi whined.

“ Your wish is my command.”- Crystal said and pulled Gigi’s panties down. She freed one of her hands, still holding Gigi with the other, and started teasing her. She quickly put a finger inside the other girl, who screamed in pleasure. 

Just as she was about to add a second finger, the sound of the door opening made both of the girls snap back to reality.

“ Gigi, mon amour, are you still here?”- Nicky entered the locker room. She saw the other two girls and gasped. Crystal put Gigi down and the blonde tried to quickly make herself look presentable. She was almost successful if you ignored her underwear around her ankles, that she quickly pulled up.

“ Oh, mon Dieu. I’m sorry, I’ll leave you alone.”- Nicky walked out red-faced, realizing she had just walked in on her best friend.

“ Crystal, what am I going to do?”- Gigi started panicking.

“ Ok, calm down. We’ll fix up, get our stuff, and you’ll talk with Nicky. I know you’re not ready to come out, but I don’t think you have a choice.”- Crystal said and put a reassuring hand on Gigi’s shoulder.

“ Thank you.”- Gigi sighed.


	9. No, this is not a phase/Or a coming of age/This will never change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very emotional and dialog heavy coming out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I have to use lyrics from a girl in red song for the title of the chapter? No. Did I do it anyway? Yeah

When they got out of the locker room, Nicky was waiting for them, leaning against a wall.

“ Ok, you can do this. I believe in you.”- Crystal said once more.

“ Thank you so much, Crys.”- Crystal smiled at her and kissed her cheek. She waved at Nicky awkwardly and left the two of them alone.

“ If we’re gonna do this, please, let’s do it anywhere but here.”- Gigi pleaded and Nicky just nodded.

They got in Gigi’s car. The ride to her house was silent and seemed way longer than it really was. When they arrived, they went to Gigi’s room and sat on the bed. Nicky spoke up first.

“ Why didn’t you tell me?”

“ I- I was scared.”- Gigi said softly. She already felt her eyes filling with tears.

“ Of what, chérie. Of me? I would never, ever, turn my back on you, for anything in the world.”- Nicky said and grabbed one of Gigi’s hands.

“ I didn’t know how you would react to me being”- she sniffled- “ you know. God, I can’t even say it.”

“ Listen to me, okay?”- Nicky grabbed Gigi’s face with both hands-” I would never judge you just because you like girls. I love you so much, G.”- Nicky was also crying. 

“ I’m gay, Nicky.”- Gigi laughed softly, tears still rolling down her face.

“ Come here, mon amour.”- Nicky laughed, her own face tear-stained and embraced the other girl.

As she and Nicky stood there Gigi felt relieved. A huge weight had just been lifted off her shoulders, and she felt amazing. If it wasn’t for Crystal, she would have probably never come out. She felt so grateful to have the other girl in her life and the more she thought about her, she came to a realization. She pulled herself out of the embrace and looked at Nicky, her eyes filled with panic, but also excitement.

“ Nicky, I just realized something.”

“ What?”- asked the other girl, looking kind of worried.

“ I think I’m in love with Crystal.”- Gigi exclaimed.

“ What?! How long have you been together?”

“ Remember when we got assigned that Spanish project like a month ago, yeah, since then.”

“ Mon Dieu, more than a month?! And you hid it from me for that long?! You bitch!”

“ Nicky not the point. God, we’re not even officially girlfriends yet.”- Gigi sighed.

“ You are a mess, chérie.”- laughed Nicky.

“ I know.”- Gigi flopped down on the mattress.

“ I don’t want to ruin the mood, but you should probably tell J.”

“ Call her. Tell her to come here and let’s hope she’s as supportive as you.”

“ I know she will be.”

While Nicky was talking with Jaida, Gigi decided to call Crystal. The other girl picked up immediately. 

“ What happened? Are you okay? What did she say? If she doesn’t support you, I swear to God I will-”

“ Crystal! Everything is fine. She’s cool with it. We both cried a lot and after that hugged it out. It couldn’t have been better.”

“ I’m so glad. I got so worried. I don’t want anything happening to you, babe.”- Crystal sighed, sounding extremely relieved.

“ We also called our other friend Jaida. I think it’s time to come clean to her too.”

“ I’m so proud of you, I feel like I could cry.”- Crystal was already sniffling. 

“ No, no, no please don’t cry. Look. I have to go but before I hang up I have one question. What are we?”

“ What do you mean?”- Crystal sounded truly confused.

“ You know are we dating? Are we girlfriends? That stuff.”

“ I would love to be your girlfriend.”- Crystal said, the fact that she was smiling evident in her voice.

“ And would love to be yours.”- Gigi giggled.

“ Then it’s settled. I’ll call you later, girlfriend. Bye.”

“ Bye.”- With that Gigi hung up, not knowing how this day could get any better. 

Her little bubble was burst by the arrival of Jaida and the return of all of her fears and anxiety.

“ Please tell me you made me come here for something _really_ important or help me, God,-”- Jaida started complaining when they went back to Gigi’s room.

“ J, it’s really, really important. Come on, sit down.”- urged her Gigi.

All three girls sat down on the bed. Jaida looked even more confused and also a little bit concerned.

“ Chile, don’t tell me you got yourself knocked up.”- Jaida’s eyes widened with fear. 

“ No, it’s not that.”-Gigi laughed nervously-” You know how I rarely date, and when I do it doesn’t last for more than a week?”- Jaida nodded- “ And how I always say, it’s because I have to focus on my studies. In reality, there’s another reason why. It’s because…”- Gigi took a deep breath-” I’m a lesbian, J.”

She looked at the other girl, a week smile on her face. Jaida looked stunned for a few seconds, during which Gigi was terrified, thinking that everything was about to be ruined, but after Jaida processed what had happened, she pulled Gigi into a tight hug.

“ I’m proud of you. So, so proud. Thank you so much for trusting me with this.”- she squeezed Gigi even harder.

“ Of course. I don’t know what I would do without you and Nicky.”

“ Speaking of her. Get in here, doll.”- she waved at Nicky, who joined the hug.

“ So, is there any girl you have your eye on.”- Jaida asked after they separated. 

“ Maybe.”- Gigi replied, smirking. Next to her, Nicky was trying to hold in her laughter.

“ Care to share with the class, miss Goode?”- Jaida teased.

“ Weell, I may be dating Crystal, the new girl.”- Gigi smiled and looked down. 

“ You’re what?!”- Jaida shot up from the bed.

“ Not long though, just a month or so.”- Gigi exclaimed also standing up, her face red.

“ She thinks she’s in love with her.”- Nicky chimed from where she was still sitting on the bed, a mischievous smile on her face.

“ You’re what?!” ”Nicky!”- screamed the girls at the same time.

“ Ok, you are telling me everything, right now.”- decided Jaida and dragged Gigi to sit on the bed again.

Gigi explained everything to her two best friends, who were staring at her, grinning from ear to ear.

“ And then Nicky walked in on us and here we are.”- Gigi finished her story.

“ Oh my God, this was so much more dramatic than I thought it would be. Nicks, are you traumatized from seeing your best friend getting fucked.”- Jaida turned toward Nicky and caught both of her hands between her own.

“ Oh, it was horrific. I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep tonight.”- Nicky put her hand on her forehead and dramatically flopped down on the bed. 

“ You two are the worst.”- Gigi pointed out and the trio started laughing.

“ When are you going to introduce me to this girlfriend of yours, huh.”- asked Jaida.

“ How about Saturday. I’ll ask her if she can come and then I’ll text you the details.”- Gigi explained and Jaida agreed. 

The three girls continued gossiping and having fun for God knows how long, until Nicky and Jaida went home.

That left Gigi alone in her room, feeling better than ever, lighter than ever, anticipating the meet up on Saturday.


	10. first kiss, your lips drove me insane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 100 kudos!!!  
> When I started writing this fic my goal was to get like 20 kudos and at most 1000 hits, but all of your support has been incredible and really appreciated.  
> On a side note every time someone leaves a comment, it honestly makes my day, so once again thanks a lot.

It wasn’t an exaggeration to say that Crystal was way too happy to go to school on Friday. She was smiling throughout breakfast, prompting her mother to ask if she’s okay. The girl rolled her eyes and told her mom she’s just happy, making the woman smile fondly, already guessing the reason for her daughter’s chipperness. 

Crystal was still riding last night’s high from her talk with Gigi. _Girlfriends_. They were officially girlfriends. She truly never thought their relationship would be anything else than a few hookups, but she couldn’t be happier that it turned into more than that.

Was Crystal falling in love? Possibly, but she sure as hell wasn’t ready for that step in their relationship. For now, she was more than happy to have the loveliest girl in the world as her girlfriend. And school meant meeting said girlfriend so Crystal grabbed her stuff, said goodbye to her mom, and left the house.

She got there five minutes before the first bell and went to her locker, finding Gigi standing next to it, taking stuff out of her locker. Crystal walked to the locker, opened it to take her stuff, but didn’t miss the chance to flash Gigi a quick smile, the other girl doing the same. Just as Gigi was leaving, she leaned down to whisper in Crystal’s ear.

“ Meet me in the bathroom at lunch.”- she said and walked off. Even this small interaction made the Latina’s heart swell.

As soon as the bell for lunch rung, Crystal rushed to the bathroom, waiting a few minutes until Gigi arrived. She went and placed a big kiss on her girlfriend’s lips, the other letting out a small chuckle.

“ What was that for?”- Gigi asked, still laughing.

“ What? Can’t I kiss my _girlfriend_?”- Crystal grinned, her smile getting even bigger.

“ I see.”- Gigi also grinned and grabbed one of Crystal’s hands- “ You’re really digging the fact that we’re girlfriends now, aren’t you?”

“ Maybeeee.”- Crystal blushed.

“ You’re a dork.”

“ But I’m your dork.”

“ Wouldn’t have it any other way, babe.”- Gigi kissed her forehead.

“ I do have something to tell you, though. Before you panic, it’s nothing life-threatening, don’t worry”- Gigi paused for a couple of seconds-” I may have told Nicky and Jaida I’ll introduce you to them”- Crystal’s eyes widened-” as my girlfriend.”- Gigi finished and flinched, waiting for the other girl’s reaction.

“ Well, it was great dating you, G, but we’re breaking up.”- Crystal said and started walking towards the door. Gigi grabbed her hand and pulled her towards herself.

“ No, no, no, Crys, you’re doing this.”- Gigi said, determination in her voice.

“ They’re going to eat me alive, well maybe not Nicky, but Jaida. Jaida will probably kill me!”- Crystal shrieked.

“ She won’t and I’ll be there to help you if anything happens. Please do this for me. You how much they mean to me.”- Gigi pleaded and gave Crystal her best puppy eyes.

“ Fine! I’ll do it, just text me time and place. Damn you and your puppy eyes, you know I can’t resist them.”- Crystal sighed and finally caved in.

“ Thank you! You’re the best!”- Gigi exclaimed and kissed her cheek. They shared a few more kisses, talked about their days, and went their separate ways. 

On Saturday, Crystal was freaking out. No, that was an understatement. She was absolutely losing her shit. They were meeting at the same diner, where she and Gigi went to on their first date, and she hoped that the now-familiar environment would ease her nerves. Gigi’s presence would probably also help with that, her girlfriend having assured her a million times that everything would be okay.

But as Crystal neared the diner, she knew there was no going back.

“ It’s now or never.”- she whispered to herself as she opened the door of the tiny restaurant. 

She entered and saw the other girls sitting in one of the booths. The three of them were laughing at something, but then Nicky pointed at Crystal, making Gigi turn around and wave the other girl over.

Crystal made her way to the table, feeling her heartbeat fasten. 

“ Hi, everyone.”- Crystal said awkwardly when she got to the table.

“ Crys, come sit next to me.”- Gigi said and scooted over, from where she was sitting alone, Nicky and Jaida sitting next to each other across from her, to make room for Crystal to sit.

When Crystal sat next to her and got comfortable, Gigi intertwined their hands on the table. Crystal blushed at the display of affection, her eyes widening. 

“ Nicky, Jaida, I want you to officially meet Crystal, my girlfriend.”- Gigi said and looked between her friends and her girlfriend. She saw how scared Crystal looked and gave her hand a soft squeeze. 

“ Well, Nicky and I already know each other, but it’s great to finally meet you Jaida.”- Crystal said smiling at the other girl. 

“ Likewise, miss Methyd. I just had to meet the mysterious girl, who swept Gigi off her feet.”- Jaida teased.

“ You found out about her two days ago, J.”- Gigi argued.

“ And I can already tell that you are _whipped_ , Geege.”- Jaida smirked and Nicky and Crystal both snickered at her remark.

Gigi blushed and crossed her arms, trying her best to look mad, but couldn’t hold back her smile when Crystal leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

“ Whipped.”- Nicky and Jaida said at the same time, making the whole table erupt into laughter. 

The four girls continued laughing and chatting and later on, ordering.

“ So, G, what are we doing for your birthday this year.”- Nicky asked a little after their food had arrived. 

“ Wait, your birthday’s coming up?”- Crystal looked at Gigi.

“ Yeah, but it’s not a big deal-”

“ What do you mean it’s not a big deal!”- Crystal cut her off, sounding almost offended.

“ Crystal and Nicky are right, G. We’re celebrating and there’s nothing you can do about it. How about a party at mine.”- Jaida proposed.

“ No, J, there’s no need for a big party.”- Gigi protested.

“ Nonsense. You’re Gigi fucking Goode and we’re throwing you a damn party.”- Jaida concluded.

“ Fine, fine.”- Gigi finally agreed, Jaida and Nicky already planning the party.

They finished their food and stayed in the diner for a while before they decided to get going.

“ I enjoyed meeting you today, Crystal.”- Jaida said as they were leaving.

“ But just so you know, if you hurt my girl I will kill you.”- Jaida said, looking Crystal directly in the eyes.

“ I second that.”- added Nicky.

“ I promise I’ll do my best not to hurt her.”- Crystal laughed awkwardly.

The four said their goodbyes and Crystal got into Gigi’s car, the girl having offered to drive her home.

“ I told you they would love you.”- Gigi said as they got in the car.

“ You love it when you’re right, don’t you?”- Crystal raised her brow at Gigi.

“ You know it, babe.”

The rest of the car ride was filled with mindless chatter. Gigi dropped Crystal off at her house, kissed her before she got out of the car, and then drove off. That left Crystal standing in front of her house, a goofy smile on her face and a new problem on her mind. What was she going to get Gigi for her birthday and how was she going to make her girlfriend’s day extra special.


	11. Big fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly: smut warning  
> second: the title is inspired by the musical heathers, because my musical theatre phase will never be really over  
> Enjoy!

Truth be told Crystal had no idea what to get Gigi. In the last two weeks, she had thought about it non stop, but still had no idea. And with less than a week until the party, she had to come up with something and _fast_. 

The party was going to be on Saturday and from what Gigi had told her, it was going to be your typical high school party: alcohol, sweaty teenagers grinding against each other, music loud enough to damage your hearing and occasional drug usage. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Crystal, _finally_ , managed to pick out a present on Friday and spent the next two days worrying if Gigi was going to like it. 

None the less, she got ready on Saturday, wearing a tight pink latex dress that showed off all of her curves and matching heels. She also got a small clutch, where she put the present, her phone, keys, and some money.

When she got to Jaida’s house, it was as packed as she thought it would be. People in front of the house smoking, drinking, talking, making out, while loud music blared from the inside of the house, rainbow colors spilling from the windows. The whole scene before her looked like it came straight out of a coming of age movie. 

Crystal entered the house, her eyes immediately scanning the crowd, looking for the birthday girl. She eventually found her, sitting on one of the love seats in the living room.

“ Happy birthday, baby.”- Crystal whispered when she sat down on the arm the love seat, wrapping her hands around Gigi’s neck.

“ Thank you so much for coming. It means a lot to me.”- Gigi said as she hugged back. She wasn’t scared to talk to Crystal, even though they were in public, because 1- everyone around them was either drunk or just didn’t give a fuck, and 2- it was her birthday, God damn it and she deserved to spend it with her girlfriend.

“ I’m going to give you your present later when we’re alone, but for now, how about we go dance?”- Crystal proposed, a mischievous smile on her face, and left her bag on the love seat.

“ Lead the way, miss Methyd.”- Gigi let herself be led by the hands to the dance floor.

Both girls were enamored with each other’s presence, watching how the other moved, brushing past each other, smiling and smirking. During one of the songs, both of the girls seemingly decided to just say “ fuck it” and started dancing together. The sexual nature of the songs, paired with both of the girls’ outfits(Gigi’s just as exposing as Crystal’s- a short plaid skirt paired with a simple black crop top) was probably the reason why their dancing escalated as quickly as it did. In a matter of minutes, the girls went from dancing next to each other, to then dancing with their hands wrapped around each other, and finally full-on grinding.

Gigi had her back pressed to Crystal’s front, the other girl’s hands moving up from her hips and ghosting over her breasts. Gigi put her head in the crook of Crystal’s neck and started peppering her neck with kisses.

“ Maybe we should get out of here.”- she whispered in Crystal’s ear and bit it.

“ Yeah, let’s do that.”- Crystal sighed.

It was now Gigi’s turn to lead Crystal through Jaida’s house. They made their way around the house, stopping so Crystal can grab her purse, that was _thankfully_ still there, and finally stopping in front of what Crystal assumed to be Jaida’s room. As soon as the door closed behind them, Gigi pushed Crystal against it, quickly locking it and pinning her hand above her head, continuing the assault on her neck. After they made out for a few minutes, they made their way to the queen-sized bed in the middle of the room.

“ Wait,”- Crystal broke the kiss, making the other girl panic a little bit-” I want to give you your present first.”- Crystal said, looking sheepishly.

They sat down on the bed and Crystal took out a small velvet box from the clutch.

“ It’s not a lot, but I hope that you can think of me when you wear it.”

Gigi opened the box and inside found a golden chain with pendant with a cursive “G” on it. She delicately touched the necklace, admiring it.

“ It’s beautiful. I love it, so so much. Thank you.”- Gigi grabbed her girlfriend’s face and gave her a big kiss.

“ Can you help me put it on?”- she turned around, moving her hair out of the way. Crystal took the necklace and gently put it around her neck.

Gigi went to look at herself in one of the mirrors in the room.

“ It’s perfect. It’s so, so, so , _so_ perfect.”- she giggled and sat next to Crystal again, the other girl smiling at her.

“ Thank you, thank you, thank you.”- Gigi started chanting and peppering the Latina’s face with kisses, knocking her over and crawling on top of her. 

Crystal put her hand on Gigi’s jaw and brought their mouths together in a tender kiss. The kiss got more heated, their teeth clashing, lips swollen and bruised from all the bitting. Gigi’s hands were caressing the other girl’s sides, the _sinfully_ tight dress having caught her attention. 

“ God, you are so hot.”- Gigi panted and bit down on Crystal’s collarbone. The girl moaned and put her hands in the blonde’s hair. 

“ I just want to rip this dress off of you”- the taller girl almost growled, her eyes filled with lust.

“ Then do it, princess.”- Crystal smirked and Gigi didn’t need to be told twice. Crystal propped herself up so Gigi could reach the zipper of the dress. As soon as she unzipped it she peeled the dress off of her girlfriend and just _stared_. There was no denying that to her Crystal was the most beautiful person on the planet and she was very lucky to have her, but seeing her sprawled out underneath her, a baby blue lingerie set emphasizing her curves and contrasting against her tan skin, made Gigi feel even luckier.

“ How did you know blue is my favorite color.”- Gigi’s hands moved over to cup the Latina’s breasts.

“ It’s not.”- Crystal let out a soft sigh.

“ Well, it is now.”- Gigi said and dove in for another kiss, her hands massaging the other girl’s tits, making her moan. Gigi went to unclasp the redhead’s bra, but she stopped her.

“ You’re wearing way too many clothes for my liking, baby.”- Crystal whispered and put her hands on the blonde’s thighs, just under where her skirt started.

“ What do you say we fix that, hm?”- Gigi smirked and Crystal flipped them, so that she was straddling the blonde, connected their mouth once again in a lustful kiss, and made quick work of her top, tossing it somewhere across the room. Her hands traveled downward and she ran them over the blonde’s thighs, feeling the goosebumps on the smooth skin. She pushed the girl’s skirt so that her thighs were fully exposed and broke the kiss so she could place kisses all over one of the blonde’s legs, while the other was wrapped tightly around her waist. 

She bit and sucked at the soft flesh, making the girl underneath her moan, gasp and grasp at the sheets. Her mouth slowly traveled upwards and she took off the skirt, granting herself even more access to her beautiful girlfriend. She placed a few more kisses along Gigi’s hip bones, while she pressed her palm against the taller girl’s panties, feeling how wet she was. That made the girl in question arch her back and let out a series of moans and curses.

“ God, Crys, I’m so wet. Please, just fuck me already!”- Gigi panted, her eyes closed and her whole body flushed.

“ Whatever the birthday girl wants, she’ll get.”- Crystal said, took off the girl’s underwear and immediately dove in, licking a stripe along her pussy, making the girl moan even louder and tangle her hands in the sheets. She licked and sucked at her clit until Gigi spoke up.

“ Babe, I’m gonna come.”- Gigi looked down at Crystal and saw the girl between her legs, which made her even more turned on.

“ Not yet, princess.”- she took two of her fingers and tapped them against Gigi’s mouth, the other girl eagerly opening it and taking the fingers in, swirling her tongue around them and coating them in saliva. Once Crystal was satisfied she took them out, making the blonde let out a whine. She instead slowly inserted the fingers inside of the girl and started pumping them in and out. Gigi was moaning like crazy, chanting Crystal’s name. With one final moan, she yelped Crystal’s name and came all over her fingers. She closed her eyes, enjoying her orgasm fully until Crystal tapped her on the shoulder, making her open her eyes just so she could witness her, liking her fingers cleans, while making some of the filthiest sounds Gigi had ever heard. She was obviously putting on a show and Gigi was enjoying it thoroughly. 

They eventually laid together, their arms wrapped around each other, both still calming down.

“ Best. Birthday. Ever.”- Gigi sighed and snuggled her head in the crook of Crystal’s neck.

“ You’re only saying that because you got to have a hot girl in your bed.”- the other girl replied and started playing with the blonde’s hair.

“ Maybe, but I don’t see you complaining about my company in bed, miss Methyd.”

“ Well, you haven’t done anything yet so I have nothing to base my judgment off of.”- she smirked.

“ Nothing, huh? Let’s see about that, bitch.”- Gigi said and stood up, throwing a leg across Crystal’s body, straddling her and connecting their lips in a hungry kiss. While they made out Gigi took off Crystal’s bra, her hands grabbing the exposed breasts, making the redhead moan, tangling her hands in Gigi’s once styled hair. Gigi swiftly made her way toward Crystal’s pussy, placing a few kisses on her inner thighs, before diving in. She quickly drove Crystal over the edge, the shorter girl screaming as soon as Gigi’s fingers entered her. Just a few seconds later she was screaming Gigi’s name, her back arching from the bed and coming. 

Gigi came up from between her legs and kissed her on the lips one last time before they curled up together, legs tangled, spooning with Gigi’s back pressed to Crystal’s front. Both felt just how tired they were and started drifting off to sleep.

“ I think we should go to sleep, G.”- Crystal whispered her hand finding one of Gigi’s and intertwining them.

“ Yeah, that’s a good idea.”- Gigi yawned already half asleep.

“ Good night, G.”

“ Good night, Crys. Love you.”- Gigi whispered, and closed her eyes, falling fast asleep. Crystal though, she was wide awake, thinking about if the other girl meant what she said or if it was just because of how tired she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really tempted to write a Royalty AU after I finish this one, so I'd really like to hear your thoughts on that!


	12. Headed for the love getaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from " Love Shack" by The B-52's, because I finished watching Glee and felt inspired.

Gigi was awoken by banging on the door. She slowly opened her eyes, squinting at the sun shining in her face. The next thing she noticed was the girl curled around her side, head of curls buried in her neck, and leg thrown over the blonde’s stomach. The redhead groaned at the loud banging and tried to hide in the crook of Gigi’s neck, but the banging continued.

“ If you two useless lesbians are not down for breakfast in 10 minutes, Nicky and I are going to eat all of the food!”- Jaida screamed through the door.

The mention of food made Crystal perk up, the girl’s eyes snapping open. Her reaction made Gigi laugh, and she affectionately wrapped her hands around the shorter girl, placing a kiss on her temple.

“ Good morning, babe.”- Gigi looked at her.

“ Good morning, miss Goode.”- Crystal smiled at her and placed a hand on her jaw, bringing their lips together in a brisk kiss. 

“ So, out of ten, how much would you rate your birthday?”

“ Because of you- fifteen.”- Gigi smiled.

“ Ass kisser.”- Crystal rolled her eyes.

“ No, I’m just being a nice girlfriend.”- Gigi kissed her again-” And I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.”

“ You’re in luck, so am I. Let’s get dressed and go devour some food.”

They quickly gathered their clothes, which made Crystal realize that there was _no way_ she was going to put that dress on again and made Gigi go to the kitchen and ask Jaida if she can borrow some clothes. After she got her approval, she got dressed and went down to the kitchen, where Nicky and Jaida were gathered, sitting around a round wooden table, on top of it a big plate full of pancakes. 

“ Well, well, well, look who finally decided to grace us with their presence.”- Jaida smirked.

“ Fuck off, J!”- Gigi flipped her off and sat down at the table. Crystal sat down next to her and intertwined their hands on top of the table.

“ Looks like Crystal did quite a number on you, G.”- Nicky laughed, pointing at her neck. Gigi’s hand flew to her neck, trying to cover up the many love bites, starting from her ears down to her cleavage. Crystal was blushing like crazy, trying to hide her face between her hands.

“ It’s not like miss Methyd over there looks any better.”- Jaida added, making the girl blush even harder.

“ Ok, ok, enough teasing. I think Crystal is about to pass out.”- Gigi declared, wrapping a protective arm around her girlfriend.

“ That’s what you get for fucking in my bed.”- Jaida said, deadpan. The girls froze.

“ Riiiiight, sorry about that.”

“ I’m not mad. Actually, I’m happy for you. The both of you. You make a lovely couple.”

“ Preach.”- Nicky said, making the whole table laugh.

Crystal leaned over and kissed Gigi on the cheek, as if to agree with Jaida’s statement. That made her think about what Gigi had said last night. Such a simple sentence, just two words, made her stay awake for more than a few hours, the blonde responsible for them, sleeping soundly wrapped around her.

Crystal wasn’t really an expert in love. The first person she ever fell in love with was her first girlfriend. But the girl moved towns with no explanation, without even saying goodbye, leaving Crystal heartbroken and alone. From then on her relationships weren’t as dramatic. A few were good, a few bad, but in all of them, something caused them to drift apart and fall out of love.

Having all that in mind, Crystal was one hundred percent sure she was in love with Gigi. The blonde made her feel eternal, lifted all of her worries, made them disappear, and left her feeling like she was on cloud nine. As much as she didn’t like that their relationship was a secret, she was so madly in love, that she was ready to do and risk _anything_ for Gigi.

After the late breakfast, they hung out in Jaida’s house for a few more hours, until Nicky said she had to get going, prompting the other two girls to go as well. Gigi once again drove Crystal back to her house, like she almost always did.

They got to the red head’s house and Gigi stopped, waiting for the other girl to say her goodbyes and get out of the car. Instead, the Latina turned to Gigi and looked her in the eyes, her own looking nervous.

“ Hey, G, I want to talk to you about something kind of important. Would you mind to come inside with me?”- Crystal asked and grabbed her hand. Gigi’s mind was going a mile an hour, every bad scenario possible already manifesting in front of her. Crystal was one of the best things to ever happen to her and God damn her if she lost her.

“ Yeah, yeah, sure, no problem.”- she stammered and Crystal gave her a reassuring kiss.

They went into the house and climbed up to Crystal’s room. Gigi had been there a couple of times and the room really captured her girlfriend’s whole _aesthetic_. It was definitely messy. Clothes and art supplies scattered on the floor, band posters and paintings on the walls, a messy desk, an aisle in one corner, close to the big window with a couch under it, and a twin-sized bed in the other.

Crystal led Gigi to the window seat and they sat cross-legged, facing each other.

“ If I did anything wrong, please tell me, I’ll try and be better-”- Gigi started, her emotions already getting the best of her. But Crystal cut her off before she could continue.

“ What?! You haven’t done anything wrong, babe.”- Crystal cupped her face.

“ Then what do you want to talk about?”- Gigi said, confused.

“ Last night, after we, _you know_ ,”- she blushed slightly-” just before you fell asleep”- she stopped for a second, taking in a deep breath-” you told me you loved me.”- she said it quietly as if scared of what will happen.

Gigi stayed quiet, thinking about what she just heard. Of course, she’d said that, of _fucking_ course. All her hopes of them saying their first “I love you’s” in a romantic setting just got thrown out of the window. So she just had to roll with it.

“ If you’re asking me if I meant it, I can tell you that I, Gigi Goode, am one hundred percent, deeply and madly in love with you, Crystal Methyd.”- she said, wrapping her hands around Crytal’s neck. 

Crystal merely gasped at what Gigi said at grabbed her by the face, connecting them in a deep, long kiss. When they pulled away, both panting, faces flushed, Crystal brought their foreheads together.

“ I love you too.”- she said in a breathy voice, making the other girl chuckle and pull her into another kiss. 

They stayed like that, enjoying the other’s presence, whispering sweet nothings and saying “ I love you” way too many times. But nobody could stop them from saying it, because both of the girls expected the worst to happen during their talk and instead they got the best, making them feel truly blessed in some way.

Their “celebration” was cut short by Crystal’s mother walking into the room, loudly clearing her throat, and asking Gigi if she wanted to stay for dinner. After the blonde denied the offer, Crystal walked her to the front door, and with one last kiss and one last “I love you”, Gigi drove off. 

Crystal closed the front door and turned around, a happy smile on her face. She was faced with her mother, looking at her with beaming eyes and a shit-eating grin.

“ Is my mija in love?”- she asked biting her lip.

“ I’m head over heels, mamá.”- she smiled even wider.

“ Get over here, baby.”- her mother laughed and opened her arms, embracing her daughter-” I am so happy for.”- she gently stroked her hair.

Crystal’s mother was everything you could wish for and more, unlike Gigi’s. Cold, distant, controlling- not really characteristics of a mother. That’s why as soon as Gigi saw her parents’ car in the driveway, her mood changed completely.


	13. What a wonderful caricature of intimacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaaack. Writer's block and summer reading really did a number on me. This more of a filler chapter and is kind of short, for which I apologize.
> 
> Title from " Build God, then we'll talk" by Panic!at the disco

As soon as she entered the house, Gigi could feel how tense the atmosphere was. All of the helpers in the house were definitely on edge, surprised by the Goode parents’ sudden arrival. Gigi, herself, could only sigh, her heart pulsating rapidly, as she entered the dining room, where her parents were seated. 

“ Ah, Georgia, nice of you to finally join us.”- her father muttered and turned back to the papers in front of him. _God,_ she hated her full name.

Her father was a tall, lean man, usually dressed in a fitted designer suit, expensive watch on his hand, and glasses perked on his nose. He was your average businessman with his cutthroat attitude and lack of empathy. 

“ Nice to see you too, father.”- she rolled her eyes and let out a puff of air.

“ Don’t roll your eyes at your father, Georgia, it’s disrespectful.”- her mother said sharply, making Gigi roll her eyes even more.

Her mother was a lot younger than her father and was the definition of a trophy wife. Skinny, tall, and blonde (there was no question where Gigi got her looks from). Her mother’s wrists, neck, and ears were always decorated with diamonds, gold, or pearls. She liked being rich and wanted everyone else to know that she was.

“ Where were you?”- her mother asked. The question, usually used by concerned parents, sounded almost robot-like coming from her mother, whose only reason for asking this question was so that she could scold her.

“ I was at Jaida’s. Celebrating my _birthday_.”- she wasn’t even surprised that her parents had forgotten her birthday. After all, it wasn’t the first time that had happened- more like the tenth. 

“ Ah, happy birthday, dear.”-her father looked up briefly-” We got you a present.”- he pulled a velvet box out of his suit pocket. Gigi went next to him and took the box. Inside of it was a Cartier bracelet, a beautiful golden band with small diamonds. It would have been a nice present if not for the ten other identical bracelets she already had. But that’s how her parents dealt with their problems- by throwing money at them.

“ It’s very nice, thank you.”- she said and forced a smile. She was about to turn around and go to her room when her mother stopped her.

“ Where did you get that necklace from, dear.”- Gigi could feel the judgment in her tone. 

“ It’s my present from Nicky.”- Gigi lied.

“ I thought, at least she had some taste. That necklace is just tacky.”- her mother sounded almost disgusted, and Gigi was about ready to snap. Instead, she took a deep breath and looked at her parents.

“ If there isn’t anything else, may I go now?”- she asked and received a nod of approval from her father.

She quickly climbed up the stairs to her room, slammed the door shut, and jumped on her bed. She started aimlessly playing with the present from Crystal, inwardly cursing her awful, stuck-up mother. 

Next to her, her phone chirped with a message. A smile broke on the blonde’s face when she saw that it was the now-routine good night message from Crystal. The text was short and with way too many hearts emojis to count, making Gigi’s own heart skip a beat. She quickly replied and threw the phone on the bed. She looked up at her ceiling and slowly fell asleep, her mother’s antics long forgotten, instead replaced by Crystal.


	14. Sweet, little, unforgettable thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near. Thank you for reading and I'm sorry for the slow updates.

The following months went by quickly. Winter break was filled with dates, sleepovers, and all four of the girls having the time of their lives.

In the blink of an eye, it was suddenly March and everyone in school was buzzing about the biggest event of the year(besides graduation of course)- the winter formal. Aside from their graduation ball, this would be their last chance to party together(read: get blackout drunk and have sex in the filthy bathrooms) and everyone was pretty excited.

And it was a great way for the popular girls to assert their dominance once and for all by winning prom queen.

The school had picked a special committee to choose the theme of the dance and deal with stuff like decorating and catering. Fittingly for the season, the theme they went with was "Winter Wonderland".

" Are you going to ask Crystal to the dance, G?"- Nicky asked, one Sunday night, a week before the formal, while she and Gigi were in her room hanging out. 

" I don't know."- she rolled over on her back, from where she was laying on Nicky's bed-" I mean I want to, obviously, but I don't know if I'm ready."- you could hear the worry in her voice.

" I get it, but I just want you to remember that in three months we'll be out of here and you'll probably never see these people again. And J and I have your back."- she moved next to her and hugged her.

" Thanks, Nicks."- she buried her face in her friend’s neck.

As much as Gigi enjoyed cheerleading, the team had gotten insufferable lately. This always happened around prom. Gigi had seen _pletny_ of fights break out over who’s going to be prom queen and plenty of relationships have been ruined because of it. In the heteronormative society, they lived in being a part of the stereotypical white straight couple, that wins prom queen and king, was every American girl’s fantasy. It had been Gigi’s for a long time. _Untiiiil_ puberty got to her and suddenly the image of the tall, muscular guy that stood next to her became that of a girl. 

“ Hey Gigi, has anyone asked you out to prom yet?”- one of her teammates asked on Wednesday as they were walking towards the locker rooms.

“ No, no yet.”- she answered quickly hoping that she would change the topic.

“ But do you have your eye on someone, cause I can _totally_ set you up with Seth.”- Seth was one of the knuckleheads on the football team. Even if Gigi was into guys, she wouldn’t go for him in a million years. She put on a polite smile and replied to the girl:

“ I do actually, but I appreciate the offer.”- she turned to her locker and was reminded of the things she’d done with Crystal in that same spot, against that very locker. She smirked to herself, quickly got dressed, and hurried to her car. She had a date to get ready for, after all.

After her talk with Nicky and a long phone call with Jaida, Gigi had mustered up the courage to ask Crystal out to prom. And to do that she had set up the perfect date. They would meet on the hill of their first date and have a picnic.

As Gigi was driving to the spot she was trying to calm herself down, repeating to herself that Crystal would say yes and they’d get their fairytale prom experience. _Well_ , as best as they could anyways. 

She got to the hill and set up the blanket and the basket, waiting for Crystal to show up. When she did show up, she went up to Gigi, who was sitting on the blanket, and extended a hand to help her get up. IInsted Gigi pulled the redhead down and captured her lips. The kiss was messy, their teeth clashing and Gigi getting a few strands of Crystal’s hair in her mouth. They kissed for a while, adjusting their position until Crystal was sitting between Gigi’s legs, hands on the sides of her face kissing her softly. Gigi pulled off and put her hands on the tan girl’s shoulders. She started peppering the girl’s entire face, making her giggle. 

“ What brought this on, baby.”- Crystal asked, endeared by the other girl’s actions.

“ Just happy to see you, Crys.”

They talked about how their week went, fed each other the food Gigi had brought, and had an overall amazing time. Gigi took a sip from one of the wine coolers she had brought and reached out to hold Crystal’s hand.

“ I wanted to ask you something.”- she looked her right into her big doughy eyes. God, she loved her girlfriend’s eyes.

“ If you’re going to be asking for my hand in marriage, I advise you to ask my dad first.”- Crystal laughed nervously. Gigi had met Crystal’s dad before. She’d been over at the Methyds’ for dinner a couple of times and she had loved Crystal’s dad as much as her mom, but it was clear that he was very protective of his little girl.

“ No, no, nonono. Not that serious. I was just wondering if you’d go to the winter formal with me?”- Gigi smiled sweetly.

“ Oh my god, you’re asking me out to prom?! Of course, I’ll come with you, G!- Crystal threw her arms around the blonde and pulled her in for a kiss.

“ Wait, does that mean what I think it does?”

“ Yeah..”- Gigi let out a shaky breath. She was going to come out to the whole school, wasn’t she? _Shit_. That meant she had to come out to her parents too. _Fuck_. She was going to worry about that later.

“ I love you so much!”- Crystal threw herself at Gigi again and Gigi felt all of her worries melt away, the only thought on her mind being the girl she very much loved’s warm hands around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While you're here why don't you check out my other Crygi fic: [The Royal Courting ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235346/chapters/63855250)


End file.
